djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Varlill Zevve
Varlill "V" Zevve was a Dathomirian Female that was close friends to the sith marauder Zex Ossar and was a Sith Alchemist in the Sith Order and sith empire Biography Early Life Varlill Zevve was born 1049 BBY on the Planet Dathomir, she was rather skilled and powerful with the force. She was brought to the Sith Order at a young age of 7, soon trained to hone her abilities in the force as well as learn Sith Alchemy, going through many trials and digging deep into her abilities and emotions. During this time she would meet and befriend Zex Ossar. Aftermath of the Seventh battle of Russan After the battle and fear of being hunted by the Jedi and killed, Varlil would have returned home to her birth planet, living among the other Witches of the dark side known as the Nightsisters, during this time she would find new ways to prolong her life, wishing to live forever as well as to never age and after fail attempts and trials, and for 3 years straight she mastered a way to give her self immortality, reducing her age back to a youthful 25 year old permanently with the dark magic though this didn't stop her from dying by weapons and other things that could take her life. A New life and the Clone wars After living for so long, watching friends, family and love ones die, she would move to Coruscant in 28 BBY, masking her presence in the force and to start over, she worked small jobs here and there to get through with life and would be rather mediocre at them. Soon The Clone Wars began in 22 BBY, and she felt a calling as she missed the days of fighting, though sadly this time without her Lightsaber, she joined the Grand Army of the Republic as a Volunteer like many under the Alias "V" and wore a mask and voice changer to hide her female tone and identity as well wore rather baggy clothing to hide her feminine stature, though skilled in basic hand to hand combat and a blaster, she would learn her way through Jet pack training, as well showing excellent leadership, she was promoted to sergeant and later climbed the rank to captain, soon being assigned to be in the 773rd Impetus Brigade and commanding a Jet trooper unit with in it named the Ventari Cohort. Invasion of Agrinar Though her past as a Sith Alchemist in the old Republic severed many issues between the clone wars, This battle proved it. during the jump into the battle of Agrinar, she and her Cohert were the first to jump into the fray with the intial breaking of the blockade made by the Separatist battle group Ethereal under admiral Ashesse Stugoll. Once the rest of the main forces of 773rd Impetus Brigade, 46th Reaver Corps, 102nd Assault Division and 82nd Expeditionary Force would land they were hitting helping defend the capital. she would be known by most of the few Agrinar Separatist insurgents as the "republic's witch" due to her mask. On one occasion she had used her Sith alchemy to save Crimtane from a fatal shot with a slug thrower that pierced through his armor, after Reverting and healing the fatal shot, she threaten him to not tell anyone of it. Personality Though the Jedi of old knew her as a ruthless killer of the sith Empire and enjoys the thrill it gave her, infact most of it was true but she was more of a trickster, using her sexual appeal to lure her desired target and her body to distract one in battle. she is also a very flirtacious being and has been known to even flirt with Zex Ossar on an occasion as well as her pure blood Sith friend Darth Nathal as her personality never changed after the fall of the Sith Empire, as well as the clone wars.Category:Character Category:The Old Republic Category:Clone Wars Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Volunteer Captain Category:Sith Empire Category:Nightsister Category:Dathomir Category:Sith Alchemist Category:Force Sensitive